


tre sono una folla

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: Electric Couple [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3a, for anthony anyway, not that kind of party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Following their dinner with Anthony, Hannibal and Bedelia have their own kind of party.





	tre sono una folla

Bedelia looked at Hannibal in shock. “You let him go?”

“What would you have me do, Bedelia?” he asked, walking past her and back into the kitchen where their dishes sat.

Bedelia shrugged and picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip. “After his comment that suggested he wanted our evening to end in the bedroom, I thought you would take him down a peg. I guess that was wrong.”

Hannibal only grinned lightly before starting the dishes, casting the apartment into a quiet except for the sound of running water.

Bedelia sighed and stood up to leave, bringing her wine with her to the bathroom, turning the tap on and undressing before climbing into the bath. She couldn’t help but think of the look of hope on Hannibal’s face following Anthony’s crude question.

Shutting her eyes, she imagined how it might have gone. Without Anthony there specifically. She had always been curious about having what Anthony described as ‘that kind of party’, but two men might not be something she could get behind. After all, the only man who had ever been able to properly satisfy her was Hannibal, and even the thought of another was useless.

She opened them to see Hannibal staring down at her. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, a small smile on his features.

“My curiosity,” she replied simply.

“Regarding?”

“How I would feel having _that kind of party_.”

“You would not wish it with Anthony Dimmond?”

“A proxy, I imagine. In your mind, he could temporarily replace Will Graham, I assume. They do seem physically similar.”

Hannibal smiled. “Well, three is a crowd, and you and I can have a party just for the two of us.”

Bedelia smiled lightly in reply, standing up. Hannibal reached over to the chair to retrieve her towel, opening it up for her as she stepped out of the tub. He wrapped it around her delicate frame and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck before leading her to their bedroom.

He pulled her into his arms and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, walking backwards to the bed, sitting down on it, pulling Bedelia on top of him.

Sitting astride him, Bedelia broke the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling gently. “At least without Dimmond here, we won’t need to behave ourselves, now will we?”

“We certainly won’t,” he replied, pulling the towel off of her and rolling the two of them over.

Bedelia reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it from his body and tossing it to the end of the bed. Hannibal reached between the two of them and unbuckled his belt and pants before shoving them to the ground.

“Well, shall we start this party?”

“I think we should,” Bedelia replied, flipping them over again and pressing her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Title roughly translates to 'three's a crowd' in Italian, I thought it rather fitting. I didn't capitalize anything because my Italian grammar is not up to par currently. Also, I know this seems incomplete, I might do a second part at a later date. Who knows?


End file.
